


Robo-Arm

by Stratagem



Series: Lion Cub [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Shallura baby, Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Shiro and Allura's daughter hangs out with Pidge and wants a robot arm. A lot.





	Robo-Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron!
> 
> A/N: If this is terrible, I'm sorry. I just love the idea of Shallura babies so much, so I created one. I'd draw her if I could, but I caaaan't. So here, have a fic instead.
> 
> My Shallura and Voltron fics will be posted under my new tumblr, stardustandrobotlions. :D

"Pidge?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can you make me an arm like daddy's?"

"What the—" Pidge nearly lost the tool she was holding inside of the castle's innards. She looked up from working on the radial electron receptor core and stared at the little girl sitting beside her instead.

Ah, whoops, she should've been paying more attention to the five-year-old. Emi was doodling on her own arm with a bright blue marker, creating swirls and lines vaguely reminiscent of Shiro's cybernetic prosthetic when it was in battle mode. She traced down the inside of her arm and drew a dot on her pointer finger, the blue fading a little into her light brown skin.

Oh man, was that marker permanent? Where had she even gotten it? How long was that going to take to scrub off? Crap on a stick… This was why she wasn't supposed to babysit, she always got distracted.

Emi nodded toward her arm. "I want it to look like this."

"Aw come on, what're you doing?" Pidge swiped for the marker but the agile little kid pressed her bare feet against the metal floor and swiftly scooted herself just out of Pidge's reach. Show off. She didn't even bother looking up at Pidge. Instead, she admired her artwork, holding her hand up and smiling at it. "Hey, you're not an easel!"

"Yeah-huh," Emi said confidently and started drawing on her ankle. "Can I have a foot, too? Like, a robot foot? Then I'd have two robot things!" She tilted her head to the side and then picked up her foot to examine it. "It needs a laser gun. In the toes!"

"No way. And you don't need robot limbs, you little cyborg wannabe," Pidge said. She edged back from the service port, attempting stealth so she could steal the marker if Emi refused to give it back. "Can I have the marker?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm using it," she said, shaking her head, "You can have it when I'm done." Somehow part of her white streak of hair had gotten marker on it, so now she was sporting white, black, and blue hair. Well, that'd sure make Lance happy. She stood up and moved out of Pidge's reach again before kneeling down and scrawling on the outside of her heel, coloring over the glowing pink Altean birthmark.

"You're making a mess," Pidge said, but she turned her attention back to the receptor core. She could wash Emi off later anyways or get someone else to do it. Or, you know, just return her to Shiro and Allura like she was. Always an option.

" _You're_ making a mess," Emi countered. She walked over and sat down beside Pidge, setting the marker down next to her. "So?"

"So what?"

"I want a new arm," Emi said, "Please?"

Pidge pulled her head back out of the port and raised an eyebrow at the cute little gremlin. "Why do you want a robot arm anyways?" Not that it wasn't totally awesome. It was just a weird request.

"I wanna fight better," Emi said. She pointed her blue-streaked hand at the wall and opened it as if shooting off a blast of energy like her dad could. Shiro's current arm was an upgrade that had been created when his first prosthetic, the Galra one, had been destroyed in a battle. With the Altean-Olkari tech mix he currently had, he had more options. And it looked nicer. Aesthetics, you know, very important.

"You don't even need to fight," Pidge said. She smiled at Emi and reached over to poke her marker-covered hand. "At least not yet."

"So I don't need a robot arm unless I'm fighting?" Emi asked.

"Um, sure. Exactly. But no, not really…"

"Can I have one when I'm fighting, then?"

Pidge laughed. "You're _so_ stubborn! If you end up fighting and needing a robot arm, for reasons, real reasons, then we'll talk about it." She widened her eyes at Emi, hoping that had gotten through to her. When the kid didn't say anything, Pidge went back to working on the core. For a while there was a peaceful, quiet working environment.

Then Emi tapped her on the shoulder. "So yes?"

Ahh, it was impossible to get anything done. Pidge pulled her head and shoulders back out of the service port and gave her little pseudo-niece a shaky smile. "Emi, do you know who would like the blue marker you have? Lance. Lance would just love to have that marker right now, so why don't you go give it to him?"

Emi's eyes lit up, though it sort of looked like she had an idea instead of her just being excited. "Huh…okay!"

The five-year-old took off, probably heading for the training room where Lance and Keith were sparring. Breathing a sigh of relief, Pidge turned back to her work. Maybe now she could get the core fixed. It was only keeping this entire wing of the ship from overheating and turning into a tropical sauna, after all.

She was almost finished when the communicator band on her wrist started going off. "I swear…" Pidge flicked her wrist, pulling up the little holo-screen. "What?" Lance's face was smushed into the view, and he looked slightly displeased. Slightly being an understatement.

"What the hell, Pidge?!" he asked, and the view screen ducked away. "What did you tell her?"

"Huh?"

"Emi's down here being an unholy terror—"

"Fight me, Blue!" came Emi's voice over the com, and there was a streak of black and white as something small and speedy knocked into Lance. He blocked her and then had to back up to avoid getting roundhouse kicked. Ooo, nice shot. Thanks to her parents, Emi had been learning self-defense since she could walk, so while Lance was obviously easily avoiding her, she was still a tiny force of ferocity and skill.

"She keeps demanding that we fight her so you'll make her a robot arm! What's all that about?!" Lance pulled the com up close to his face. "Did you promise her an arm!?"

"Not exactly?"

Lance glared at her and then the view flew around as he dodged Emi. "Look here, Pipsqueak, chill out—Keith, stop just standing there!"

"Nah, she wants to fight you first. You've been chosen. Congrats…"

"Help me!"

"I can fight both of you at once, Uncle Keith!"

"Wellll, I have to go, good luck with that," Pidge said, grinning into her com's camera.

"Pidge, no!" Lance's horrified face flickered out as she went back to work on the core. Eh, they'd survive.


End file.
